


A Play Of Shadows

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality is so different from the movement of shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Play Of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "shadows" and the most graphic of the ficlets so far. There is actual sex here and poor Stiles being unhappy as usual.

The room is lit only by a few, scentless candles and the air-conditioning making the flames flicker. The curtains are pulled, the light is dim. As the bed squeaks and the headboard thumps against the wall, the occupants are hidden by darkness, but their shadows throw what they're doing into stark revelation.

Stiles can't stop looking away from the wall lit by the candles where the shadows move with hard, jerky motions.

A beast with two backs. He gets it now.

One man a top the other, both on their knees and hands, one arched back barely above the other, hips joined.

They look like a monster. A distorted shape with too many arms and legs and heads.

His bows, baring his neck.

The shadow makes no sound, but the occupants of the bed do. Stiles whimpers softly, unable to hold them back as the other thrusts faster and faster.

Peter's growl is now one, long sound, that sends shivers through him. His hips slap harder, making Stiles' ache. He watches the shadows.

The two shapes begin to separate, the one on top rising back, arms seeming to lengthen to grip the others hips. 

The angle changes. As pleasure now shivers up his spine, Stiles moans.

The shadows stutter to a stop.

Peter howls when he comes.

Stiles bites his lip until he bleeds and he spills across the bedding without a touch.

The shadows separate, featureless forms that are smooth and clean.

As he sinks to his stomach, Stiles feels cum smear across his sweaty skin, his heart pounding in his ears, his arms shaking from exertion. He feels dirty and used and yet...good.

Peter falls beside him, wrapping them together again in needy arms and Stiles lets him because there's no other choice. The mark on his neck, that aching throbbing whenever they mate, whether or not Peter bites him there again, keeps him in this bed and these arms.

He glances sideways and the shadow forms look like lovers embracing.

The reality is so much darker.

End


End file.
